User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Jack's POV I sat at the edge of Kim's bed holding her hand in my own. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton stood with their hands crossed. They look mad and I think I know that they're mad because nobody told them anything until now. Tyson leaned against a window with his hands in his Golden Tiger sweater. My mother and Kim's parents sat in the three chairs while my grandfather stood ready to tell the story. "So you want to start, Mr. Brewer?" Kim's mother said. My grandfather looked at me and all I could do is nod. "Very well, I will keep my promise and start," he cleared his throat and started. Flashback in Jack's Grandpa's POV I was studying aboard just has Jack have for 3 years. I went to the same school and everything. Anyway, when I went there, I made a friend named Takayuki Setsu. I spent 5 years there with him and we practice karate there for a long time. We were the best of friends. Nothing or nobody got between us or so we thought until Yuki Sohma transferred into our school. Yuki was a beautiful girl with long black hair and light brown chestnut eyes. I fell in love with her at first sight and the problem is that so did Takayuki. But Yuki loved me so we dated in secret for awhile, just Jack and Kim have. Everything went well for half a year until one day when we were just walking in the forest together. "Hey Scott! You know how I really like Yuki Sohma, right?" Takayuki asked me in Japanese. "Y-yeah," I said. "Well, I really want to ask her out. You should help me ask her! Man, I'm really nervous." "Y-you should be, she's very beautiful," I answered, unconcernly. "I know she is. But there is something bothering," he stopped in his tracks. "You two have been spending a lot of times together lately." "What are you saying?" I stopped in front of him. "What's going on between you and Yuki?" he looked at me accusingly. "Nothing why would you say that, Takayuki? Don't you trust me?" "Of course I do, Scott," Takayuki looked away from me. "Then why are you accusing me of?" "You do like her, too, don't you?" my friend glared at me. "Well, yeah she's really nice and everything, I guess so," I rubbed the back of my head. "You're dating her, aren't you?" "How do you know?" "You just told me! How could you?!" "Date her? I guess I like her." "You didn't even give me a chance! Did you even ask me? You only like her, you don't love her like I do!" At this time, anger has taken over me, "I don't need to ask you about who to date! I love her! I love Yuki and there's nothing you could do anything to break us up!" "I will hurt her just to get to you. You just made the worst enemy." "I didn't want to make you an enemy!" "I will find a way to hurt you." "Okay! Just because you're a 3rd degree black belt and you're from a ninja family, doesn't mean that you could break me that easy." "I will hurt you not only physically, but mentally!" "Takayuki couldn't you be happy with me like any other normal friend could be?" "Being happy for you is like walking on my own grave! No, forget Yuki. One day, I will get your family not just Yuki. But if you do marry her, I will kill her." And that's what he did. I married Yuki and had your mother before he went and killed her. Present (Jack's POV) Kim rested her face in my shoulder mind. I rested my hand on her head to soothe her. "I'm sorry about your wife," Kim's father spoke for the first time. "How did my mother died?" my mother looked up. "Takayuki came back after you were about 6 months old and took your mother's head." My mother looked away and I gritted my teeth at my grandmother's gruesome death. "But for some reason, that wasn't enough for Takayuki. I wasn't suffering enough for him. He then vowed he will hurt my children for me to continue to suffer." "So he killed the woman he loved and now he's still going after Jack?" Tyson asked. "Obviously, he didn't love her at all that would drive him into killing her," Rudy came in. "You heard everything?" I asked. "Yeah, I stood outside when I heard Mr. Scott talking. That is a gruesome ending for Yuki." "Listen Jack, you trained as a ninja in Japan under his teachings. He wanted you to come back here and finish me off—" "Which is never going to happen, Grandpa, I will never hurt you. I want to find a way to destroy him and then find away to get Atsuko back to her old self." "But she hates us being together," Kim spoke in a weak voice, "she seemed like she would do anything to get to you." "Love drives people insane," Kim's mother spoke. "That is true," my grandfather took the fourth chair. "Listen, this is all my fault for actually believing that I could get stronger just by saving a friend who quickly turned on me. I will end this," I stood up, "I'm going to find Takayuki and Atsuko." "Jack wait!" Kim called, "You're just rushing into this with your head ready to be lost just like your grandmother. You need to think this through." I stood there and let my girlfriend's word sink into me. She was right about this. I need to be more patient about all of this. "Well, does anybody have any suggestions?" I looked around. "Your father," my mother finally spoke up. "My dad? You never spoke about him before." "Yes," Mom nodded, "He'll know what to do." "You really ready to talk to him again?" Grandpa turned to Mom, "After the divorce, you had vowed never to ask him anything ever again." "I felt like I really didn't need him. But he's very strong and clever. He hates me, not his own son." "Fine," I spoke up, "I'll go tomorrow. I'll find him tomorrow." "I'll go with you," Kim offered, "I'm getting release tonight. I want to at least help out for this." "Alright, I'll stay here with you overnight and we'll leave tomorrow." I looked at Kim's parents for permission and they nodded. "She needs someone to watch over her sometimes and now you're the only one that can provide her that protection. I entrust our daughter to you," Mr. Crawford smiled. "After all of this, I just want Kim to be with someone like you to love, you have to promise to never break her heart," Mrs. Crawford added. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, I'll do everything with and without my power," I said, "Thank you for believing in me." "Listen, dude, no matter what, I vowed that I will help you and Kim out of this mess and I will," Tyson walked over and rested his hand on my shoulder, "I'll continue to collect information about everything, okay?" "Sure, thanks Ty, we appreciate it." "Well, it looks like the kids have everything under control right now. Let's go home and get some rest," Grandpa left the room with my mom following him. Kim's parents went over and kissed her on forehead before leaving. "Well, we'll stay outside just to keep watch for now," Milton talked, "You two get some rest." "Sounds good," and the guys left the room. Before long, I and Kim were alone in the room. I walked over and pulled the pillows out from behind her head and puffed them out for her. Helping her lay down she looked at me with her brown eyes. I bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She kissed my cheek in return , "I love you, Kim. No matter how everything turns out tomorrow, I will never stop loving you," I whispered. "I love you, too, Jack and I will never stop loving you either." Category:Blog posts